The Flower and The Phoenix
by MidnightEclipsed
Summary: Iris has just been released from prison, and Phoenix Wright comes to pick her up, but a certain someone somehow comes along with Phoenix and gets real chemistry between the two... P.S MAJOR FEENRIS


**_Disclaimer: I do not own Phoenix Wright: Ace_ Attorney! Plz** **leave**** a good review... This is my 1st story, and also, there will probably be a sequel! :D And the sequel will be like... well i'm not gonna spoil it :P**

* * *

The Flower and The Phoenix

_February 14, 11:24 AM,  
_

_Detention Center_

"*Yawn*" Iris Fey reacted to waking up, her eyes opened a little bit, she got a small peak at the calendar in front of her bed, she saw a bunch of red X's and one day circled, after realizing what the circle meant, she fell out of bed and started smiling.

~A Few Hours Earlier...~

_February 14, 3:11 AM,_

_Wright Anything Agency_

Phoenix Wright, a defense attorney again, was still working on Iris' sentence, his hands were aching,

he was filling out documents nonstop from February 13 , 7:00 PM, _Iris is__ worth it, though, _he thought. "Oh-ho! Being released on Valentine's Day is only half of my 'surprise', Iris..." he said to himself.

~30 Minutes Later...~

"And... Done!" He was done with filled out the documents, and sent them right away! "I'll see you soon... Iris..." he said while placing a shiny item in his pocket next to his attorney's badge, he then stared at it, "Please say yes..." he said to himself quietly.

~Back At The Detention Center...~

Iris walked out the door, eager to be finally be free,

"Oh! Ms. Fey, I should inform you that there is someone here to pick you up," a guard told her, "Okay," she responded politely,

as she opened the door, she came face to face with none other than...  
Phoenix Wright.

"Fee-Mr. Wright! I-I didn't expect for you, out of all people to be here," Iris exclaimed

"...Why would you think that?" He asked curiously

"...W-Well, I-I thought that you, h-hated me for impersonating Dahlia..."

"...Iris... It sounds cheesy... And I got this line from a movie... But... Yesterday and before is history, tomorrow is a mystery, but today is a gift, that is why it is called the present. In other words, don't dwell on the past or worry about the future, enjoy the wonderful present of life. " He smiled at her.

_W-Wow... I didn't think he was filled with that much wisdom... _Iris thought, she then smiled back at him,

then for about 15 minutes of awkward silence, a small voice piped up behind the wall, _Oh, no, please tell me she didn't..._, Phoenix thought while groaning,

but sadly, his luck ran out, she did, behind the wall, stood Trucy Wright, "U-Um, what's-who are you...?" Iris asked, "Well, i'm Trucy Wright," she responded, tears started brewing up in Iris' eyes,

"S-So that means your Phoenix's..." Iris gulped, "...Daughter...?",

"Yes ma'm!" Trucy replied confidently, Iris, however, was sobbing quietly, "Wha-What's wrong? Was there something that I did?" Trucy questioned Iris,

"N-no, i-it's nothing, really-" "I was adopted, you know," Trucy said as she cut Iris off from her sentence,

Iris was shocked and relieved at the same time, Trucy saw this as a sign...

"Ha! You like daddy!" Trucy exclaimed,

"Wha-What?!" Iris blushed furiously, as did Phoenix, "So then your Iris, right?" Iris nodded, still not over what Trucy exclaimed last,

"Daddy always blushes hard when he talks about you," Trucy smirked, "Look, i'm gonna get to the point, you two _obviously _have some kind of chemistry, so just kiss already!" Trucy said while trying to push them together,

and believe it or not, it worked, Trucy got them to kiss, they were both basically tomato's after that.

"... Trucy... go get into the car" Phoenix ordered Trucy, Trucy's smile had a depression in it after that, "O-Okay..." Trucy replied sadly, "... Iris? You mind coming?" "N-No, n-not at all..."

* * *

_February 14, 12:56 PM,_

Northlake Valley

"Mr. Wright, i-it's beautiful!" Iris exclaimed,

"Oh...! Daddy! It's pretty here! Are we having a picnic?" Trucy asked,

"Yes, but, if you don't mind, could you eat in the car, please, Trucy?" Trucy was at first sad, but still agreed to Phoenix's wishes, "Fine..." Trucy replied

_That went well..._ Iris thought, after a few minutes of Phoenix talking things out with Iris, he pulled out a small, wrapped candy out of his pocket and handed it to Iris,

"What's this?" Iris asked him, "One of the candies you told me you liked when we were together." Phoenix answered, Iris smiled at his and unwrapped the candy, her hand flew up to her mouth and her eyes became shiny,

Iris jumped toward Phoenix with her open arms, she squeezed him tight and let her tears drop on his shoulder,

"Y... Y-Yes... I will... *sniffle* Feenie..." Iris said as she cried tears of joy, she then stopped hugging him and looked him in the eye and kissed him, Phoenix was taken aback by this sudden guesture, but returned the kiss anyway, he could taste something salty in their kiss, Iris' tears, no doubt,

"Mommy!" Trucy ran towards Iris, She stopped kissing Phoenix and hugged Trucy, she then pecked her cheek.

"I-I *sniffle* I promise I won't *sniffle* won't let any o-of you *sniffle* down!" Iris promised to them.

That's when a new chapter of Phoenix, Trucy, and Iris' life began.

* * *

**Again, PLZ leave a good review, i'm begging you! And if you liked this story, as said in the beginning, there will probably be a sequel! So if you liked this, then their adventures don't end now!**


End file.
